Wedding Bells
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Everything goes down between Humphrey and Jacob...
1. Death Needs More Minions

Jacob loved doing what he did. He thought he was the best. He was able to manipulate people in a way that he could control everything.

He watch was Humphrey and Garth fought it out. He slashed, punched, and kicked each other until one slash from Humphrey made Garth fall backward.

Of course, he was faking this. He fell down 'dead'. Jacob bellowed. He thought this was funny.

"Oh, what a fool!" Jacob laughed. Humphrey snarled at him.

"Untie Kate…" He said sternly. Jacob looked at him.

"Oh, you thought I was serious about leaving?" Humphrey's face dropped. Aaron then tried to pounce on him, but Jacob was too fast.

He hit the floor. Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, I wish I can take a picture of your faces. Now, Dr. Sawbones…"

"Yes, Jacob?" He asked.

"Throw him in the hole." He ordered as he pointed to Garth as he was still pretending to be dead.

As Dr. Sawbones approached him, Garth opened his eyes. He then grabbed him by the throat.

He gaged as Garth threw him into the hole Dr. Sawbones dug.

"Run!" Aaron yelled. He grabbed the tied Kate and ran out of the valley. Humphrey followed.

Jacob growled as they were too fast. He then looked over and saw Garth filling the hole with dirt.

Jacob's eyes widened. He was burying Dr. Sawbones alive. Maybe he would have some use for him. Jacob then picked up a stick and hit Garth over the head with it.

Unconscious, Jacob dragged him. He then remembered Dr. Sawbones. He yelled from the ground.

"Get me out of here!" He said muffled. Jacob yelled back.

"I'm sorry old chap! It looks like you're buried away from me!" Jacob laughed. He grinned as the ground below was pounding.

Dr. Sawbones was panicking. He then stopped. He swallowed enough dirt to choke to death. Jacob knew he didn't need him.

He could do this whole thing by himself! He did plant the bomb by him self. He could probably control Jasper.

Humphrey and Aaron made it to their dens with Kate. Aaron placed Kate down and untied her. She started to breath heavily.

"Are you okay Kate?" Humphrey tried to comfort her. She couldn't speak. She just wanted to lie down.

Humphrey knew her long enough to know that she just needed a little time. She was badly cut.

"Let me take you inside…" Aaron said to Kate. She led him to do that.

Humphrey stood outside. He then looked back at where they came from and he had a determined face on.

He went back to the valley to find that Jacob. He wanted a little talk with him. Before he could do anything, Lilly stopped him.

"Thank God I found you…" Lilly said.

"Not now Lilly…" He said.

"I think I can help with that Jacob guy…"


	2. Marrying Evil

Humphrey looked at her in a serious facial expression.

"Are you sure you have a plan?" He asked. Lilly nodded. "Come with me…" They then started to walk to the valley.

Garth had finally woken up. His vision was blurred, but he could make out some details. He was in a cave of some sorts.

It was wet and dark. He tried to move. He noticed he was tied up. He heard footsteps approach him.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

"Just your master…" The voice said smoothly. His vision came back and he saw Jacob standing in front of him.

"What do you want and why am I tied up?" Garth asked Jacob didn't say anything. Garth was about to ask again when Jacob kicked him in the belly.

He writhed there in pain. Jacob then pulled Garth by his top hair and made him look at him.

"You will call me by your master…" He ordered.

"And what if… I don't?" Garth groaned. Jacob smiled. He then kicked him again in the belly.

Garth then started to cough up blood. Jacob then took him by the hair again.

"I hope I make myself clear…" Garth wanted to speak when Jacob smacked him across the face.

"Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled. Garth nodded as he coughed up more blood. Jacob smiled.

"Good, boy. Now, I want you to stay here until I come back. If you don't, there will be consequences." Jacob then left the cave. He looked around. The sun was going down.

He smiled as his time was here. He loved to work in the dark. It was the only time to keep him hidden.

He then walked away while Garth was groaning in pain. So this is what Kate was feeling. He felt sorry for her, but now it was his time to be the victim.

How was Humphrey going to save him? More importantly, when was he going to see Lilly again?

Meanwhile, Aaron attended to Kate's wounds. She was scuffed up pretty bad. But it was nothing he couldn't manage.

He cleaned up the wounds with water and applied bandages from a box to her skin. Kate sniffled.

"Where's Humphrey?" She asked. Aaron looked at her. He felt sorry for her. She went through all of this and was worried about Humphrey.

What a dedicated mate. "He's… helping jasper. He'll be back soon."

"I'm marrying evil…" She said. Aaron stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I marry Humphrey, I'm going to marry all of the evil that is with him. And you know I can't do that…" She then started to cry. Aaron then hugged her.

"When you marry Humphrey, all of the evil will be easier to conquer. Trust me."

"How do you know?" She asked as they were still hugging.

"He's Humphrey…" Aaron told her. That made Kate smiled and hugged Aaron even more. She needed this.


	3. Dirty Deeds

Jacob wandered Jasper as he thought about his little bomb. He wanted to blow it up, but he wanted to by some time.

He didn't want to kill them that fast. He wanted to taunt them with life and death. That's what he loved about being evil. He walked and found that two wolves were walking by themselves.

It was Humphrey and Lilly. Jacob smiled. He then hid himself in some bushes and listened to their conversation.

"Humphrey, listen. We can use the vehicle over there to kill him. It is easy! We can get Aaron to do it."

"He doesn't know how to drive." Humphrey told her. "He's brilliant at everything else, except that."

Lilly frowned. She then heard a twig snapping from behind. She turned and saw a wolf running from them.

"Someone's getting away!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran towards them. Humphrey followed. Jacob continued to run and saw he was at the dens of the western wolves.

He smiled and looked inside one. Kate and Aaron were in there. Lilly and Humphrey stopped as they saw him approach the den.

"Stop!" Humphrey yelled. Jacob turned and Humphrey saw who it was. "What is wrong with you?! Why do you want to kill us?!"

"Humphrey…" A voice said. Kate and Aaron came out of the den and rubbed their eyes. "It's the middle of the night. What are you…" She then saw Jacob.

Kate backed away behind Aaron. Aaron did his best to deafened for her.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing much. Just Humphrey…" Jacob answered.

"I'm not doing your dirty deeds…" Humphrey said sternly. He meant it.

"Alright, I'll just blow up Jasper. I just need to get my button." Humphrey then stopped him as he tried to walk away.

"You're not getting anything…" Humphrey said with a growl. Then a voice behind them spoke up.

"Yes he is…" They turned and saw Garth with the button. He was beaten up. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Garth… no…" She managed to whisper.

"Garth, don't do this…" Humphrey told him, but was then punch by him. Humphrey held his nose in pain.

Jacob laughed as Garth handed him the button. "Thank you Garth."

"Yes… Master…" Garth spoke up to him.

"Garth!" Aaron yelled. Garth then looked and winked at him.

"Master…" He asked Jacob. "I have a treat for you…"

"Other than destroying Jasper?" Jacob said surprised.

"Of course…" Garth then punched him in the face. Jacob dropped the button.

"That's for beating me up…"

"Oh, you ass!" Jacob yelled.

Garth then runs as Jacob follows. Humphrey wanted to help so he went with him. As Garth ran, Humphrey tackled Jacob. They landed in some bushes irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them.

The enraged bee from flies around the two and stings Jacob in the eye, causing it to swell up badly.

Humphrey runs away and finds the car Lilly was taking about. Not realizing Jacob is there closes the door; accidentally catching Jacob's swelled up eye in the door.

He falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached. Horrified, Humphrey pushes the eye out and the eye rolls onto the floor.


	4. Somehow this disaster town

Garth wandered the forest, trying to search for Humphrey; he had left him when he was being chased by Jacob.

He wondered what he did.

"Humphrey?" He called out.

Garth, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Jacob's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs away into the car.

He didn't care where he went or what he did. He wanted to get out of there. Humphrey looked at him in confusion as Garth started the car and started to drive.

But he accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into a tree. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off.

Unfortunately, this is a tow truck and the hook of the truck gets stuck between two trees and becomes caught, slicing Jacob in half as he walks over it, killing him.

The tree the hook is on starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over many plants. Garth, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before.

Garth then rams into the den they were in before. Lilly and Kate get out in time, but Aaron is thrown into the car.

Aaron appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head.

To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Garth, unhurt, tries to get his head free from the cable.

In his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching one of the pipes away behind the truck.

At this time, Humphrey and Kate look lovingly at each other as they meet. Before anything can happen, though, Humphrey gets impaled through the head by a large stick launched by the truck and fly off screen.

Aaron, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he's unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. We see Humphrey impaled on the stick which is sticking to a tree.

Garth then sighed as he looked at Aaron lifeless body. Some blood squirted out of the neck hole.

Garth didn't even know he could drive a car! He then remembered what he saw Aaron do before.

He regenerates when out of Jasper. He then got out the car and started to dragged Aaron's body and head into the Jasper park limits.

Kate looked at Humphrey body as he was just dangling there. She took the stick out of him and he fell to the ground.

A minute later, Humphrey gasped for air. Kate smiled as she just loved how he woke up sometimes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're with a married girl…" She said.

Humphrey stood up and smiled. The two kissed. But then, Humphrey remembered something.

The bomb! It was still activated! Humphrey then ran to Jacob's location. Kate followed. He stopped as he saw Jacob's body split in half.

"Shit…" Humphrey muttered. He kicked some dirt as Kate sighed.

"How are we going to disarm that bomb now?" Kate asked. Humphrey had no idea where the bomb was and even if he did, he wouldn't know how to disarm it.

The, out of the blue, a voice came up. "Hello! Do you need help?"


	5. Allons-y!

Humphrey looked at the source of the voice. It came from a wolf with orange hair and green eyes. He spoke in a British accent.

"Hi, I'm new around here. But I noticed you have a problem…"

"I'm sorry, but we don't need help…" Humphrey started, but was interrupted.

"Oi, don't talk like that, Humphrey!" He yelled. He then put his paw over his mouth.

"How did you now my name?"

"I don't. Look, my name is John Smith. I just think I can help you with this bomb problem."

"You know about the bomb?" Kate asked. He nodded.

"Why would I lie? I have an awesome British accent…" He smiled.

Humphrey and Kate just looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I have this device that can help you detect a bomb and more."

He then took out this device that looked like a bracelet. He gave it to Humphrey and one to Kate.

"This is called a vortex manipulator. You press this button and it detects what you want it to detect."

Humphrey strapped it on his wrist and pressed a button. It opened up.

"Bombs…" He said unsure. There was a beeping noise and a voice.

'Directly under you. Dig two feet.' It said. Humphrey then looked down and started to dig.

He found a square box with red paint. The orange haired wolf looked at it and then gave Humphrey a piece of paper.

"All the things you need to know about this device are on this paper. I hope you can do this. I know you will. Allons-y!" He then stated as he left.

Humphrey looked at the paper. He read it word by word. He then was able to control the device.

"Humphrey, I don't know how to control my device…" Kate said.

"Just give that to Aaron. He'll understand." Humphrey fiddled with the device and finally, a zap of light it the bomb.

It disarmed it and Humphrey let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at Kate. They both smiled.

In the morning, everyone was gathered in the valley for the wedding.

Tony and Eve were standing in the front of a rock, while Aaron and Hutch stood on the other side.

There were two groups and Humphrey walked down the middle with Lilly.

They parted at the end. Then, Garth and Kate were walking down the aisle. She stopped next to Humphrey with Garth standing in one of the groups with Lilly.

The wedding went on without a hitch! Aaron preformed it, even though having recently been decapitated.

"…I now pronounce you man and wolf. Kiss the girl!" He exclaimed.

The two then shared a kiss and everyone cheered. With that kiss, they were going to be together forever.


End file.
